magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest Walkthroughs
You can also find the quest that is of your interest and read the whole quests' texts here. Quest texts are linked in the title. 'QUEST 1 - Mordecai's Foul Concoction' How to Proceed * Go to the The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on Mordecai's Foul Concoction and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Get 4 Koi eggs. They have to be live, and unnamed. They can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. Hand them over to Mordecai by returning to the Keep and continuing the Quest. * Get 2 Chimera eggs and 2 Arkenian Kitsune eggs. The eggs have to be live, and unnamed. They can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. Hand them over. * Get the Herb from Silva Forest. But before you can actually receive it, you have to answer following question: "In times long ago a great mage walked these woods alongside a powerful white dragon. The mage, who went by the name of Archex, had a spirit filled with kindness. What was the name of his dragon?" You can find the answer by visiting Arkene. Read the legend there. Clicking the Herb will get you even one step closer . If you are unable to search for the answer yourself or would prefer not to then Go Here. 'Rewards' * After turning in the Chimera and Arkenian Kitsune eggs, you will automatically receive 600g * When you return The Keep, after filling in the correct answer and obtaining the Herb at Silva Forest, you will be rewarded with an Emerald Wyvern egg 'Additional Notes' * You will lose all Magistream eggs. 'QUEST 2 - The Traveling Prophet' How to Proceed * Go to the Alasre Mountains section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on The Traveling Prophet and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Get a Telvian Panther egg. The egg has to be live, and unnamed. It can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. * Return to the Alasre Mountains and click the "Okay" button. * Head to either Etain Desert, Caves of Nareau or Jungle of Raza, select Pour Magical Ale and confirm by clicking Okay. * The creature that you obtain will be different from each Area. 'Rewards' * If you chose the Etain Desert, you will have obtained an Etainian Quetzalcoatl egg. * If you chose the Caves of Nareau, you will have obtained a Nareaun Quetzalcoatl egg. * If you chose the Jungle of Raza, you will have obtained a Raza Quetzalcoatl egg. 'Additional Notes' * You only have two doses of the Ale. Thus, you can only obtain two of the three Quetzalcoatls. You can't get all three from the Quest!. 'QUEST 3 - A Royal Gift' 'How to Proceed' * Go to the The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on A Royal Gift and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Get an Albino Direwolf hatchling, through breeding or purchase from another player, and name it Kira. It can be male or female but has to be live, not frozen. * Return to The Keep and click the "Okay" button. 'Rewards' * After turning in your Albino Direwolf, you will obtain a Rewin Dragon egg. 'Additional Notes' * You can turn the Rewin Dragon into a Rewin Ancient by completing the Missing Dragons quest. 'QUEST 4 - The Foreign Scroll' How to Proceed * Go to the The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on The Foreign Scroll and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Get a Xand Bear egg from the stream. The egg has to be live, and unnamed. It can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. * Gather 5,000 gold and pay Nimor. Without it, you'll have a quest note called Encounter in the Library in The Keep which reads:"Nimor scowls at you, showing you her most withering expression. “Didn't you promise me 5,000 gold? Come back when you have it, and then I'll help you. A deal's a deal.”" * Get a Manticore egg. Again, the egg can be bred but cannot be frozen or named. Go to the Jungle of Raza with it by clicking Mortal Danger. Turn in the egg by clicking the Okay. 'Rewards' * After giving your Manticore egg, you will obtain an adult Naga Ally. 'Additional Note' * The Naga Ally's gender is randomized, but it cannot breed or be sold/traded. 'QUEST 5 - A Romantic Request' How to Proceed * Go to The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Click on "A Romantic Request" and accept the Crystalwing's challenge. 'Tasks' * Go the the Caves of Nareau. * Answer the questions of the bird. The Four Questions * The first one asks,What is the first magical creature the magi discovered and tamed? . The Koi. * The second regards the Lore of the Caves of Nareau, Which of these gems is NOT found within these Caves. Jade. * The third is also about the Lore of MagiStream. Perhaps you know which one of these creatures is not found in these mountains?.' Alphyns'. * The last is more of the community's joke, but the Silvian Alphyn egg is also marketed in the Shops as "Francis the Apple". What does the green Silvian Alphyn egg most closely resemble? An apple. After the Quiz * Go to Synara City * Accept the man's gift. 'Rewards' * 1 Hellhound egg. 'Additional Notes' * If you answer the Crystalwing wrongly, it would drive you out of the Cave, but you can come back and reanswer. * If you have four or more eggs, you cannot complete the quest. 'QUEST 6 - Mysterious Business' How to Proceed * Go to The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on Mysterious Business and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Complete Quest 5 to get a Hellhound and hatch the egg. * Get two Noctis Enox eggs and 10,000 gold. 'Rewards' * Membership to the Dark Brotherhood. * Access to the "Dark Shop", which currently is selling an Ebbene Shark, a Delroch, and a Cehual Boar. 'Additional Notes' * You will lose the Noctis Enox eggs and 10,000 gold. * Ebbene Sharks, Cehual Boars and Delroch are exclusive only to those who have access to the "Dark Shop", and are sold for 5,000 gold, 6,666 and 7,500 gold respectively, though they are still tradable. * There will be a small icon in your Public Keep page upon completion, with "Member of the Dark Brotherhood", on it. profile page --> creatures --- > right of your Keep, where 'Profile' should've been If you see Embed/Sort, you're on the wrong page. 'QUEST 7 - The Legend Of Archmage Lorien' How to Proceed * Go to The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Click on The Legend Of Archmage Lorien and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Have 1 Light Minicorn hatchling and 1 Dark Minicorn hatchling in your keep. They have to be live, unnamed and unfrozen. * Have 2 adult Xand Bears in your keep of any gender or lineage. The Four Directions *If you go North you receive a White Rose Imp. *If you go East you receive a Red Rose Imp. *If you go West you receive a Pink Rose Imp. *If you go South you receive a Yellow Rose Imp. 'Rewards' * 2 of the 4 Rose Imp eggs. You can't get all of Rose Imps from this quest, so choose wisely. 'Additional Notes' * You will lose the Minicorn hatchlings, but you will keep the Xand Bears. The quest may take also lineaged hatchlings or in some cases adults, so in order to make the quest take the hatchlings you want, hide your other minicorns in a trade. * A few members have been able to complete the quest without Xand Bears. This has been passed off as a glitch, and if you want to complete the quest it is now necessary to have the Xand Bears in your keep. 'QUEST 8 - Vasial's Crush' How to Proceed * Go to The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Click on Vasial's Crush and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * The Mermaid is asking you for four different eggs. The only way to obtain those eggs is breeding.They have to be live, and unnamed. The Four Eggs * Amethyst Capricorn * Tidal Capricorn * Meridian Capricorn * Hallow Capricorn 'Rewards' * 1 Mermaid Ally. 'Additional Notes' *Mermaids are always female. *To get the capricorns ( for those who dont know ) it is ibex+koi = any one of the capricorns 'QUEST 9 - An Anonymous Note' How To Proceed * Go to The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on An Anonymous Note and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Nyiara and you have decided to bring the rare species, Icists, to The Keep, with 20 ice gryphons and 10 ice phoenixes. * You will have to give 15,000 gold to the bandits. 'Rewards' * 1 Icist egg. 'Additional Notes' * The quest will not take the needed creatures. 'QUEST 10 - In Search of Monsters' How to Proceed * Go to the Alasre Mountains section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on In Search of Monsters and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Obtain a manticore egg, a chupacabra egg, and an albino nandi bear egg. Then go back and click "Okay". 'Rewards' * 2 Namista's Spider eggs. 'Additional Notes' * Yes, the quest takes the three eggs. *You have no choice but to get a Yellow Spider egg and a Blue Spider egg. The right and middle paths will force you to try again, while the left path will give you the egg. * If you get a blank page after turning in your 3 eggs, go back to Alasre and click again to get your spider egg. If it tells you "You can't accept that quest," just go back and click it again. * Unlike older quests, you must have 1 free eggslot in addition to the 3 quest eggs to receive your spider egg, or else you will get "Error: You can't take more than 4 eggs at a time" * You need a second set of quest eggs (i.e. another chupacabra, albino nandi and manticore egg) to get the second spider. The second spider doesn't have a path choice and will be the opposite color of the spider you previously earned. 'QUEST 11 - A Vision of Danger' How to Proceed * Go to The Keep section in the MagiStream World. * Start the quest by clicking on A Vision of Danger and continue by clicking the Accept button. 'Tasks' * Go to Silva Forest and pay the villagers 15,000 gold. 'Rewards' * 1 Centaur (Gender will be randomly choosen). 'Additional Notes' *Releasing your centaur will not allow you to get another of the opposite gender.